Mishappenings After the Dance
by Vitalis Obitus
Summary: One night before students are back to studying, team RWBY hosts a dance for Beacon, and others who wish to join. But what happens when an assault on the Communication tower takes place right under their noses? OC included, Pairings undecided. R&R guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Vitalis here! Hello again! First off, a formal apology to fans of The War Begins, my Harry Potter Harry x Luna Fanfiction. I would have continued it, but I couldn't find the motivation. I'm sorry to those that enjoyed it, but this one should be different.**

**Now. For this M.A.D. Fanfiction, there will be one OC, and maybe a few others that you meet around town and stuff, but other than that, it should just be him. I've not decided on any ships, but I'm thinking Blackrose for one of them. OC may stay single, or he may not... Nothing is confirmed yet! Now! Enough of my inane ramblings! ONWARDS TO THE FANFICTION!**

* * *

I stood in the doorway, my eyes scanning the area. Unfortunately, the code required that I wore a simple black suit, with a tie, at the very least, which I hated, yet complied. The only reason I was here seemed to be taken already, yet just as I was about to turn, I saw her pale hand fly up and connect with the other man's cheek, a loud resounding slap echoing throughout the room. Pretty much everyone heard it and turned to see what was happening. I couldn't hear her voice over the loud music, but she was shouting out something at him. My keen senses were only able to pick up one or two things. My blood ran cold when I realised what she had said. 'White Fang'. Fuck.

I darted forward and quickly stood between the black haired girl and the golden monkey that still had a red hand print on his cheek. The fuck was I doing? I opened my mouth and just let words come out. "Is he bothering you, Blake?"

Her response came after a moments pause, smooth and calculated. "No, I was just leaving."

Great. Good job monkey. The only reason I decide to come here, and you scare her off. I hear his voice calling out to her, apologising for something, from the sound of it, but I pay it no mind. Turning on my heel, I face Blake once more, looking into her amber eyes. "Would you like me to give you some company on the way back? I was just leaving anyway." I make the offer as casually as I can, I could also keep the Faunus, whoever he was, away from her.

A small nod of approval was all my question got. Good enough for me. As soon as she started to walk, I followed her. Behind me, I felt the other guy following us, looking over my shoulder only confirmed my suspicions. I decided to try something and fired up a small bit of my Aura, letting the purple flames creep over me and fill my eyes. The look in his eyes wasn't that of fear, but panic. I suppose he wasn't close enough to feel the lack of heat from the illusionary flames. None the less, it made him back off so I cancelled the Aura then turned to face forward again, only to find Blake giving me a raised eyebrow.

"Impressive. Any reason why you decided to catch fire?" She asked with a slight smile on her lips. It seemed she'd seen the monkeys reaction to my little trick.

"Hey, can't a guy leave a party in style?" I retorted, giving her a slight grin. No need to bring up the fact that it was mainly to keep him from following.

Her response was little more than a shrug before she turned back around. "So, you know my name... But who are you?" She asked as we began out walk back to Beacon, which wasn't too far away.

Oh, that's right, I thought to myself, I hadn't introduced myself to her. "Ah, I'm Lucas. Just Lucas."

"Well then, Just Lucas, how about we get a drink and something to eat? It's late, but there must be some place open." She asked nonchalantly, a slight smile gracing her lips.

I picked up on the reference, and was going to comment on it, but soon forgot when she mentioned food and drink. I stuttered a small bit on my response. "D-Did you just.. Ask me out on a date?" I managed to ask, raising an eyebrow at her, my face full of confusion. No way would she just go and ask something like that, right after meeting me.

She stopped in the middle of the street and turned to face me, her eyes narrowed and gazing into my own light blue hues. "Consider it my way of saying 'Thank you' for helping me out back there."

Oh. So not a date then. "It's fine love, I was leaving any-" I cut myself off there, realising what I'd just said. "Oh, I didn't mean 'love' like that. It's a habit of mine... Sorry." A slight nervous laugh left my lips.

The black haired girl turned on her heel and began to walk again. "It's fine. If we don't move, we won't get anywhere."

I let out a small sigh of relief then followed her, doing my best to keep quiet and not embarrass myself further, thankfully, Blake and I had one thing in common. We both enjoyed the silence of the night air. Vale truly was a wonderful place, but even more so at night. No one running around making a lot of noise. And then gunshots. Lots of them. "For crying out loud... Literally as soon as I think about how nice the silence is..."

My first instinct was to run off, heading towards the gunshots, but I first turned to Blake. She already had her Scroll out and was punching in a series of numbers onto a dial pad of some kind. I heard the sound of the Rocket Propelled Lockers flying towards us and grinned then copied her actions, taking out my own Scroll and typing in the code for it, bringing it directly to me. Time to kick some ass.

* * *

**So! What do you think? How's Lucas, eh? You like him, dislike him, hate him? I know it's not the best, and Blake may have been a bit OOC at times... And I know that Sun (the Monkey) didn't actually say anything, or rather Lucas paid no mind to him, but I don't really like Sun that much, being honest. ._. But anyway... The only reason he calls him the Monkey, is because he is obviously a Monkey Faunus, and Lucas doesn't know his name. Doesn't mean he'll stop though!**

**Anyway, rate and review! Don't be afraid to be mean, as long as it's honest! Thanks for reading, guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my lovely readers! :D Lovely to see you all! Or, rather... Lovely for you all to see me. If you left a review I'd see you. *Wink wink nudge nudge* ****Now, before you read on... **** I would like to start for giving a HUGE thank you to ****GreyVanity****. I advise everyone to read his creations! He's been a great friend, helping with the few mistakes I've made in the previous versions of the chapters, and has given me a LOT of advice on how to make it better. **** Anyway, here's the second instalment of M.A.D. Enjoy~.**

* * *

The locker landed beside me with a resounding thud, just moments after Blake's had arrived. Mine was stupidly simple in comparison. Hers held a few pictures of Team RWBY, a few books, and, of course, her weapon. Gambol Shade, or something like that, I think it was called. Mine, on the other hand, was purely for my weapon of choice. Two black metal bands that would snap around my lower forearm, locking into place before activating. My Samarata Gauntlets. I designed, crafted, and maintained them myself, as did most of the students from Beacon, but these beauties... They were perfection. There was, of course, one other item in my Locker, or rather multiple others attached to one other. A black belt with multiple boxes attached to the side of it, magnetically locked. Each one held ammo for the Samarata Gauntlets. Three on each side, each one always filled by myself with my own custom ammunition.

Without hesitation, I pulled the black overcoat, or whatever it was called, off my body, throwing it into the bottom of the locker, leaving me in only a plain white T-Shirt, and the tie. Yeah, the tie has to go too. Almost as soon as I finished thinking it, the tie was also in the locker, laying on top of the black overcoat. Now with my arms free, I attached my Samarata Gauntlets to my arms, the light clicking of the metal bonding together indicating it was ready for battle. Thankfully, I was used to the weight of them, so strapping the belt on was a piece of cake. After ensuring everything was ready, in the right place, and there would be no disruptions, I was ready to go beat the living shit out of whoever disturbed my walk.

"Finished yet?" The silky smooth voice came from just in front of me, slightly taunting, possibly by accident. Blake, already having her weapon over her back, was ready to go.

I responded by pushing my locker door closed and walking up to her, standing by her side. "Ready when you are, Blake."

She didn't say anything, just started running. I followed, naturally. "Can you climb?" She asked.

I wondered why for a moment then grinned to myself. Nice plan, Blake. "Yeah. Climbing is rather easy for me." Up ahead was the Comms tower, one that we could scale using the outcroppings in the wall that rode all up along the side of the cone-like building. Once we reached the building, my eyes darted around. The gunfire had stopped, but there was still someone in there. That much I could tell.

"Ready?" I asked her, my eyes flicking over to her for a moment. For some reason, she drew her weapon, then... Threw it? Or rather, part of it, up towards a dark window on the top floor. "Oh... I forgot your weapon can do that. I suppose that would be faster." A long piece of ribbon stretching out from whatever part she threw, to her wrist. A slight clattering sound indicated it had landed inside, thankfully, without breaking anything.

Looking back across at Blake, I could see her taking a few steps back, pulling on the ribbon, making sure that she could climb using it, and that the weapon was securely lodged on something. Thankfully, it was.

"You get up there first. I'll hold it steady down here." She said, crouching down and pulling it tightly.

I nodded a small bit, looks like she had a better idea than I did. I grabbed onto the ribbon and gave it a slight tug, then pulled on it properly, making sure it could take my weight before beginning the climb. I leaned back, placing my life in the hands of a long, thin, but surprisingly durable ribbon, then placed my feet on the wall before beginning to walk up the building. When I was about halfway up, I signalled for her to begin climbing too, just so that we'd both be up there soonish. It took about a minute in total to set up, and climb up the building, both of us being rather skilled at this already. I couldn't help but wonder if she had done this kind of thing, breaking in to a building, before.

Once inside, I looked around, wondering where we had broken into. It looked like some kind of store room. A few broken monitors, one or two hunks of metal that could have been something resembling a computer before, and a fair amount of other miscellaneous junk. Just about everything was covered in a layer of dust, making me sneeze a small bit whilst pushing some of the old boxes out the way. The entire place was overpowering with the smell of... Well, just of old. It made me wonder just how long it had been since anyone was even in this room.

When I looked behind me, I saw Blake picking up, and placing her weapon on her back once more. I kept my gaze on her for just a few moments longer, the only light coming from the broken moon that was rising up behind her. Her eyes met mine a few moments later and she tilted her head at me.

"What's wrong, Lucas?" She asked. Her voice didn't hold much concern, more like curiosity.

I gave my head a small shake. "Nothing, sorry... I was just thinking to myself."

We tried the door at the end of the room, but it was locked. I turned to Blake and grinned a small bit. No harm in showing off a skill that I had picked up a while ago, right?

"I got this…" I commented, just before rummaging through the junk. A thin wire, a screwdriver, and a good amount of empty boxes later, I was ready to begin. Slowly, carefully and making sure not to mess up, I began to pick the lock, inserting the wire first, shortly followed by the screwdriver, then set to work, listening carefully for the dropping of the pins inside the lock.

Blake remained silent the entire time, watching me work. Once I finally managed to open it, she spoke up. Her words were not what I expected at all. "I could have done it faster."

I frowned at her, then shrugged it off. Why would she know how to pick a lock? "Eh, maybe. But it's been a while, and I didn't do it often." I admitted. It wasn't like I was overly proud of being able to pick locks, but it did come in handy.

"Let's just get back to work." She said, pushing the door open, stepping close to me, then reaching across me. A little too close for comfort, although I wasn't complaining. Although I did sense something strange about her, although I couldn't quite place my finger on it. We were both bathed in a blinding light, and both acted the same, shielding our eyes from the light. Then I remembered something. The light in the store room wasn't on. I'd picked a lock in the dark, after finding the tools to do so, and Blake had watched without commenting on it.

We shared a glance, and at the same time, we said the same thing. "You're a Faunus?!"

We couldn't help but to laugh a small bit, shaking our heads at each other. Even as multiple guards surrounded us, we couldn't help but chuckle at each other. The guards, each one looking rather confused, looked at us and cleared their throats. "Excuse me, Sir, Ma'am, but the Communication tower is closed. This is not the place to um, elope."

That's when I spoke up. "Three things, Sir. First, this woman is a friend, not a lover. Second, whoever is shooting in the lobby, working their way up, here seems to disagree with your closing hours, and third… Who the hell says 'elope' any more?"

The guard raised his rifle and gave me a glare that could scare a Grimm, then stepped forward. "This is not the time to be cracking jokes young man!"

Just as he said that, a loud explosion emanated from below, just one floor below, and shook the building. "You're right, but apparently, someone thinks it's the right time to be cracking walls. Don't you think they're more of a threat than two Beacon students who came to assist?" That made him back off.

Blake, seemingly having regained her voice, spoke up. "I believe that the White Fang may have infiltrated the building. If I am correct, then you will need our help."

White Fang? Where did that come from? Either way, whoever it was was a great planner. Ironwood was at the dance, not in his tower, and the security had been rather lax recently, even with all the Dust robberies. I suppose no one thought that the White Fang was a serious threat to what security was in place. Not to mention, there should have already been security swarming the place. No doubt they'd created a diversion some place else. Possibly even using the main force of the White Fang, if Blake was right.

I could hear some faint voices, probably coming from whoever was on the other end of their communicators. They were screaming, their voices clearly filled with panic, even then, they came to my ears like whispers. "Fire... Creating... She's too... Back up..."

After that, a scream, each of the guards wincing, a pained expression on their faces. I couldn't comment on it, as it would sound rather strange that I had heard what was going on, although from the sound of it... It was Cinder Fall. Fire was her signature weapon, and she most certainly could create weapons, perhaps that is what he was talking about. If it was her, then we were, in all honesty, fucked.

Turning to Blake, I expressed my concerns in a low voice. "It sounds like Cinder Fall... If it is, we don't stand a chance..." It kinda hurt to say it, but there was no point in hiding the truth.

Blake nodded once. "I've met her, unfortunately. I know how strong she is."

"You two, you said you're here to assist us, right? Come on then. We need to get this woman before she takes out any more of our guys!" One of the guards spoke up, causing me to shake my head.

"Not a chance in hell. You guys just sit back. We'll talk to her, call in for Ozpin, now. You can come with us, but don't fire until either of us give the order, understood?" I commanded them as if I was born to do it, earning me a quizzical glare from Blake. I decided I should explain the reason for calling Ozpin."We may know who the assailant is... And if we're right, we NEED Ozpin here, otherwise we're all dead. End of. Tell him that he has three minutes. If not, two of his students will be dead."

"He's right. Ozpin is probably the only one strong enough, so unless you all want to die, make that call while we stall for time." Blake backed me up before turning to run down the hallway. "Come on Lucas."

I nodded at her words then chased after her, letting the guards decide what to do. Thankfully, one of them seemed to be making a call. Hopefully to Ozpin, or someone close to him at the time. Just as we turned the corner of the hall, a bright orange and red light shot past me, just missing my head. Behind me, flames exploded from the wall, a shock wave throwing Blake and myself to the floor. My head darted across to my left, at where Blake lay, trying to pick herself up. Before I could react, another light flashed out of the corner of my eye.

It was aimed directly at Blake.

* * *

**Ohhhh... Cliff hanger! What will happen to Blake? Is she going to be hit? How does Lucas recognise Cinder Fall from the communications? Why does he seem to be able to order people about like nothing? Will Ozpin make it in time to save Lucas and Blake? All will be revealed soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right guys! I'm experimenting with something. First Scene, mainly. Tell me what ya think! If, you know... There's actually one one reading this, that is... ._. Just drop a review would ya? Only takes a few seconds to say what you did/didn't like. It will also help me improve the future chapters. What is it that ya want? Character death? More action? Lemons? C'mon guys. I'm flying blind here! ;-; Help your favorite author out!**

* * *

It was like her years back in the White Fang. The fear. The constant fear of failure. The fear of not being afraid to die. It wasn't fear, per se. It was confusion and panic. Why wasn't she afraid of dying? Wasn't it normal to be scared of dying? Just like now, as the orb flew towards her, she was strangely content. Then faces flashed before her eyes. Ruby. Yang. Even Weiss. She had people that would miss her. She had people that actually needed her. People that she could rely on, and count on.

Like hell was she letting them down now.

And then, it was over. The world went black, and the brief pain she felt was filled with a numbness. One that covered her body, making her unable to move. Was this death? Was she dead? Without doing anything worthwhile to redeem herself from the days as a member of the White Fang? Disappointment washed through her. No. She must be alive. The dead don't feel anything. That's the beauty of being dead. All your worries are washed away, and you don't feel anymore. Life was worse. Life, you had to deal with emotions, feelings, pain and suffering. But this was different. She was not dead, but she did not feel alive.

**[Scene Break]**

Her eyes flickered open slowly, like a baby's, trying to wake up, eyes heavy with sleep. She looked so peaceful. I called out for help. "Nurse! She's waking up!" My voice was soft enough so it didn't startle Blake, yet loud enough that it could be heard over the constant drumming of the machines that she was hooked up to. It was the slow, rhythmic drumming of her heart.

"Cinder..." Her voice croaked out, the beeping of the machines growing slightly faster.

My head turned back around to face hers, a small smile on my face. I reached out slowly and placed my hand on hers, a comforting gesture. "She ran off. I managed to hit her once, but she's gone. You're safe now, Blake."

Her eyes opened and closed a few times, like she was trying to stay awake, trying not to be pulled under by the anesthetics. She was covered in burns, half of her face bright red with blisters and burn marks. One side of her hair was burnt, and honestly looked horrible. Under the hospital gown she was wearing… It wasn't pretty. I had seen her left arm, shoulder and part of her chest. It was nasty, to say the least. Now, however, wasn't the time to be worrying her with things like that.

"Blake Belladonna, correct." A voice came from behind me. A male, a rather low voice, yet strangely soothing and relaxing. Perhaps that was the result of working as a nurse for years. I was about to answer for her, seeing as she didn't seem too coherent, but the mentioning of her name snapped her attention back to the real world.

"Yes… Blake Belladonna..." She managed to say, her voice still light and faint. She nodded her head a slight bit, then winced from the pain of the action. The burns were pretty bad, after all.

"Well, Miss Belladonna. I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news, and some good news." The male started, standing at the end of her bed. Now that I could see him in full view, I noted his rather rough look. Looks like he's been through hell as well, what with all the Guards that would have been treated here instead of the hospital, since Beacon is closer than Vlae City Hospital. "The bad news, is that your wounds should have killed you, had you not used up most, if not all your Aura at the right moment, and if Lucas here had taken even five minutes longer to get you here. I'm afraid you also won't be able to take part in any missions, or resume training for another month." He paused there, letting his words sink in..

Blake spoke up here, cutting off his next words. "I can't… Spend a month… In here…. Classes, training… Everything..." Her heart rate increased. At least doubling.

I gave her hand a small squeeze. I'd completely forgotten that I had yet to let go of her hand, but the light squeeze seemed to calm her down a small bit. "Blake. It's fine. You won't be cooped up in here for ever. What he's saying is to just take it easy once you get out." That earned me a small smile from Blake and a slight nod from the nurse.

"Lucas is right. The good news is that you'll be free to go in two or three days, and you can have visitors almost as often as you like, as long as you feel well enough. Of course, any time before 7AM and after 9PM, there will be no visitors, unless it is an absolute emergency. If you need anything, then there is a 'Call' button just on the side of the bed, and your Scroll is on the table just to the right."

I gently tapped the table beside me with my free hand. There was her scroll, her severely burnt ribbon and a beaker of water, along with an empty glass. The hospital essentials, as I'd found out from my own frequent visits.

"That will be all, Miss Belladonna." The nurse spoke before turning to leave, walking out of the room once more.

Almost as soon as he had left, Blake turned her head to ask me something. It was something I had expected since she had arrived. "What happened?" Her voice was no better, so before I said anything, I poured her a glass of water, having to let go of her hand, then passed it over to her.

"You drink, I'll talk." Once she had taken it, with her right hand, thankfully, I began to explain what had happened.

**[Scene Break]**

The orb flew towards her, like an avatar of doom. I could smell the fear from my own body, and on instinct, the purple flames surrounded me, my Aura activating almost instantly. Like this, I had increased reactions, hyper alertness, and insane speed. Everything around me slowed to a blur, whilst I moved normally. I know from experience that the moment I moved, I would disappear from sight. I used this to my advantage. My target was the orb that would kill Blake in seconds. I had just enough time to come up with the best plan that someone could come up with in such a small amount of time. I flicked my right arm out, the Gauntlet covering my hand, then, at the same moment, from the topside of my Gauntlet, a large black shield expanded. A towershield that would cover most my body. I pushed myself to my feet, eyes locked on the glowing orb.

Then I jumped right at it, using the shield to deflect most of the flames that would explode from it. The explosion from the orb ignited threw me across the hall, slamming me into the wall. Even with the world around me moving in slow motion, It moved pretty god damned fast. I thought I'd have enough time to shield Blake, but all I could do was watch in horror as the flames grew closer to her, soon engulfing her side. The entirety of her left hand side becoming shrouded in flames. At the very least, I had stopped the Orb from killing her. I managed to escape with a burned arm, from the heat traveling through the shield, Samarata Gauntlets, and then directly onto my arm.

By the time my ears had stopped ringing, and I was able to stand again, a dark figure was walking down the hall in slow motion, towards Blake, who seemed to be screaming in pain, then soon fell silent. Probably from shock. Without thinking, my body acted on instinct once more. I stood again, this time, shaking my head then transforming my left Gauntlet into that of a long two foot curved sword. One that arced outwards from the Gauntlet itself. It was, of course, pure black, but held a few light brown stains that would never come off, no matter how much I washed it, or what I used. It was blood. Most of it was Grimm blood.

I charged at the figure, my vision going red. The fucker had injured one of my friends. And that friend was the girl that I like. She had harmed Blake. And she would pay. My legs moved faster that I thought possible, bringing me to speeds that I didn't know I could reach. I had passed her in less than a second, and on my blade, there was a long line of blood. This brought a wide smirk to my face. Direct hit. She was dead. Probably in two pieces. My vision faded back to normal. My body relaxing. Now I could help Blake. The flames from my body receded, but as they did, I heard footsteps from further down the corridor.

"I told you, Cinder. Roman is right. These kids _ARE_ weird. You should be dead, if that was really you." A voice purred down the corridor, sending a shiver down my spine. Another voice responded.

"Unfortunately, you are right this time… Although if you tell Torchwick I said that-" Cinder. Cinder Fall. The bitches words were cut off by the first voice.

"Alright, alright. I understand."

I turned to face the two females. I only recognised the one holding the orb of fire in her hand. How could I forget her? But if that wasn't Cinder I just killed...My eyes dropped to my blade, to confirm the blood, but there was none. And a quick glance over my shoulder showed there was no body.

The woman clearly noticed my confusion, even from the distance. "I'm an illusionist, dearie. You can call my Stacy. Stacy Shadows."

This snapped me back to reality. I had to defend Blake at all costs. "Well Stacy, Whore..." I regarded Stacy and Cinder respectively. "I don't know if you've noticed, but if I want you dead, no amount of Illusion is going to stop me. And in a few moments, Ozpin will be here. I highly doubt that you want him on your ass now, do you?"

They stopped walking, standing right where they were. "Cinder… You're the expert here. Plans remain unchanged, or do we abort?"

Cinder replied almost immediately. "We abort… At least our plans weren't stopped by some red brat, just the way all of Torchwick's end up..." She let out a slight noise of irritation then turned on her heel, throwing the orb over her shoulder to create a large wall of flame, to prevent me following, most likely.

**[Scene Break]**

"... then, I carried you back here, using my Aura to make sure I got here in time..." I finished my story with a small, sad smile, wondering just how she would take it. Of course, I left out the part about me liking her… No need to bring that up.

"Cinder… Has a partner who can make illusions?" That was her first question...Straight down to business. "And they're convincing?"

I nodded slowly, leaning back into my chair. We had the room to ourselves, and almost everyone was in classes, so we could talk freely. "I put off the ease at which my blade sliced through the illusion down to the speed I was moving, and the angle of the blade, but unfortunately… There wasn't much that I could tell about it. I was pretty pissed, and not paying attention to the finer details. But at the very least… Cinder has a partner called Stacy Shadows who can create convincing illusions, and is just as ruthless as Cinder. I'm fairly sure you'd have to do, to partner with that bitch..."

Blake nodded a small bit then looked down at her left arm, letting out a soft sigh at the sight of the bruised, swollen and boil covered limb. "How bad is it?" She asked. "How bad do I look?"

I couldn't help but reply with a small smile. "You look like shit. But you're still cute, especially without the bow. The ears are actually really cute, you know." I gave her a small chuckle then playfully reached out, ruffling her hair and scratching just behind her ears, earning me a rather disapproving glare. "Ohhh, if looks could kill~." I commented, moving my hand away to clutch at my heart, pretending to die in the chair.

"Very funny, Lucas..." Came the all too serious words from the Feline Faunus beside me. "Where's my bow?"

I let out a long sigh then shook my head a small, picking up the burnt bow from the table. "You know… It's going to be rather hard to pull this off… Your hair and face were both hit… The only thing that saved your Faunus ears was the bow you wear… The flames on this died out rather quickly without spreading to your ear… Unfortunately, the bow probably won't tie properly without snapping… So unless you have a spare..."

She shook her head sadly, then inspected the bow which I held up for her. Giving a slight frown. "No… Not on me, or in my locker… There's one in my room… Could you grab it for me? I'd rather keep these hidden." She sounded rather depressed at that. It wasn't the fact she was ashamed of being a Faunus. It was that she had to hide that she was a Faunus. I knew that voice all too well.

I replied with a small nod. "Sure. You're room…. 367, right?" It was rather weird that I knew what room she was in, but it was the second noisiest room in all of Beacon, not to mention home to the Team that would seem impossible. The bouncy red Ruby, the stuck up white Schnee. The overly active yellow Xiao Long, and then the mysterious black Blake.

She nodded at me, then reached across the table, picking up her Scroll and handing it to me. "Add my number to your Scroll, then leave it here and take mine. That way, you don't have to take half an hour breaking in, and I can still make a call if I need something." She gave me a cheeky grin, to which I responded by removing my Scroll and placing it on the table before taking hers, opening it, then typing in my contact details, sending a message to my own Scroll which it picked up seconds later.

"There. Call me if you need anything at all, okay? I'll be back in ten minutes." I gave her a slight smile, followed by a nod, before standing and pushing myself away from the bed. "Stay out of trouble." I said with a grin, as if challenging her to find trouble in the hospital.

* * *

**Stay out of trouble? Could that be foreshadowing? Or is it just a light hearted comment? Who is this Stacy Shadows? What is the extent of her illusions? What will happen to Blake now? All will be revealed in due time.**

**In other news, I just watched the latest episode of RWBY... So much Fangirling took place. (Even though I'm a guy.) Now to wait a week for the next episode. ._. Well, R&amp;R, it seriously helps guys... Till next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to apologise now for the delay in the upload time. I really am sorry. I bunch of crap happened. First, I came down with some stupid illness, followed by my laptop breaking (more that it already was) so I had to send it off to get fixed (That took two weeks, as the company fucked up… Repeatedly), then the college computers no longer allowed me to access FF anymore, so I couldn't upload there… And then, finally, I was dropped off the course because reasons, so I've had a fair amount of stress. In other words, I've had plenty of time to write, refine, and and perfect this chapter, so there should be plenty for you lot to read! :D Sorry again for the slow upload times.**

* * *

The walk to Blake's room was long and boring, or perhaps tedious would be the correct word to use. There was hardly anyone around, what with classes still going on, and those that were out weren't doing anything on any particular interest. Thankfully, it meant that I could walk into Blake's room without any trouble. I shook my head slightly to myself, then turned the corner to Blake's room. Down the hallway, there was a single figure standing by the door of the room. A female figure, just a bit shorter than myself. She wore a long red hood, and a strange black and red dress. I couldn't really see the practicality in the choice of clothing, but after a few moments, I remembered just who she was. The girl that beheaded a Nevermore by running up a cliff, and got into Beacon two years ahead of everyone else. I think that she knows what she's doing.

"It's Ruby, right?" I called out to the girl, walking up towards her at my normal, casual, laid back pace. Of course, I already knew it was her, unless there's another girl who dresses exactly the same way and is standing outside her door, but the formalities must be observed... Or so I'd been told.

She pushed herself away from the door and looked across at me with a small smile, followed by a nod. "Yup! That's me! Ruby Rose." She enthusiastically informed me. So even in introducing herself, she's energetic...

"Nice to meet you, Ruby. I'm Lucas." Once I was close enough, I held out a hand for her and gave a slight smile.

She eagerly took my hand and gave it a light shake. "Soooooo... What are ya doing over here, Lucas? Not that there's anything wrong with it." She started off talking slowly, more relaxed, yet still bubbly, then sped up for the last sentence. I was only just able to make out her words. Part of me just wanted to turn around and walk off. I'm not good with overly energetic people. I'd much rather be sitting in my room, reading a book, sipping a cup of tea, or killing Grimm. Any of the above would do me fine.

I took in a small breath then closed my eyes for a moment, taking out Blake's Scroll. "Ah, Blake sent me to pick up a Ribbon for her. The one she was wearing was kinda damaged in the fight last night, and she can't move right now... Or rather, she shouldn't move right now." I gave her a small smile then nodded at the electronic lock. "Mind if I go in and grab one for her?"

Ruby just stared at me with a deadpan expression, as if I had spoken French. "Ruby? Ruby Rose... Earth to Ruby..." I repeated myself a few times, trying to get her attention, before I felt a rush of wind and Ruby was gone.

"Let yourself in I'll be back later!" The all too blurred and rather faint words just reached my ears. Probably Ruby's voice, given the speed of it. I already knew about her Semblance, but I didn't expect her to be that fast, to go from 0-60 in .5 seconds.

I shook my head once more, then raised the Scroll to the electronic lock, listening to the small beep that indicates that the door had opened. Upon pushing the door open, I nearly burst out laughing. It was so obvious who slept where, it was painful. Although the idea of bunk beds... That was something I didn't expect.

After a quick sweep of the room, the two perfectly tidy beds and the two messy and hurriedly made beds, and then only one side of the room having a bookcase, I quickly figured out what side to search for the Ribbons. I probably should have messaged Blake and asked where they were, but where's the fun in that?

I walked over to the bookcase first, slightly curious as to what Blake read. Perhaps there would be a few titles in common that we read. And there were. Not the kind I was expecting, however. A few of the books listed on the shelves, well, put frankly, they looked normal on the outside, but once you opened them... The most obvious of them being Ninjas Of Love. She sure did love her Erotica…

A small buzzing in the back of my mind reminded me I was not here to read her books, so with a small sigh, I stood up once more and looked in the most obvious place I could think of. The drawers. Inside the set of drawers by her bed, there was pretty much everything but Ribbons. Underwear, which I quickly closed after opening, in the top draw. Shirts in the second, leggings in the third, and the bottom drawer was locked for some reason. I decided not to pry.

After searching everywhere, even under the bed, I was about to give up before noticing a wardrobe hidden behind a load of clothes that were hanging from the frame. I carefully took the clothes from the frame then placed them on Blake's bed before opening the door. Upon opening it, I nearly laughed. Or rather, I nearly died laughing. Inside the wardrobe, there were rows and rows of Ribbons, all lined up neatly, all in the darkest possible purple, and each and every one in perfect condition. I snagged one exactly three away from the middle of the second row from the bottom. The girl **must** have OCD to have things organized like this, so that should drive her crazy for a bit.

I turned to leave, chuckling to myself a small bit before closing my eyes and shaking my head. "Nah… She's had enough suffering for one month..." I gently replaced the Ribbon, then took one from the top left, making sure not to nudge any of the others, after all, she could have OCD rather seriously. Closing the door, I made sure to replace the clothes this time, before turning to leave the room, closing the door and waiting to hear the electronic 'click' from lock on the door.

* * *

**[Scene Break]**

* * *

"Blaaaaaakkkkeeeee!" She was running towards the Faunus, way too fast to be safe. Blake responded with a simple blank stare, waiting for the red-hooded girl to actually stop moving and stand by the side of her bed. A moment later, the red blur came to a halt at the edge of the bed, the small girls eyes wide open with worry.

"I'm fine Ruby. Really." Blake spoke before Ruby could say anything. Not that it would do much good, she thought to herself.

"Blake! What happened! Who is that guy? How did you end up here? Who did this to you? What happened?!" She rambled on and on at about a thousand miles per hour before stopping for a breath. "You really do look cute without the Ribbon, you know." She finally said, after a thousand questions. This just caused Blake to flatten her ears against her head, hiding them best she could.

"Ruby… Relax… By 'that guy', I assume you mean Lucas? I sent him to get me another bow. I ended up here because of his quick reactions, and It was Ci-... Um, nothing major… Just an accident." She cut herself off before she could say Cinder's name. She didn't want to worry Ruby any more than she already way.

"Nothing major? Blake… No offence… But you look horrible… There's no way that this was something small… You're too fast for an accident like this to happen." Ruby shook her head a small bit then looked down at the floor. "It was the Comms tower, wasn't it? That woman there!"

Blake blinked a few times then shook her head. Why did this girl have to be so perceptive when it was best she didn't see it? Damnit Ruby. She cursed her luck, and Ruby's perception in her head, shortly before closing her eyes. "Okay… I won't lie… Lucas and I heard gunfire, so we went to check it out… I was lucky Lucas was there. He saved my life." She turned her head away, her two cat ears still remaining flattened. She wasn't trying to hide them this time. No… This time, it was because she was ashamed to admit that she would have lost that fight had she been alone. The fight, and her life, for that matter.

"Argh! Why didn't you call me or Weiss or Yang?!" Ruby let out a rather long, exasperated sigh. It wasn't normal for her to get so worked up, but the reason for her emotional outburst soon blurted out of her mouth. "You promised that you'd call us first if you ever needed help instead of going to a stranger!"

Blakes ears would have dropped even more, if that were possible, at those words. Ruby was right. She had made, and broken that promise. "But… I didn't want to interrupt you at the party… You three were having fun. Weiss with Neptune, Yang hitting on every guy there, and you, Ruby… I don't know… You just seemed to be enjoying the atmosphere." Blake shook her head a small bit, then winced at the motion. Yup. Still sore.

The red hooded girl reached out and placed a hand on Blakes hand, her right hand, and gave it a small squeeze. "I'm sorry for snapping Blake… I just wish you'd called us… We would have dropped everything for you. Just… Please remember that in the future? Yeah?" Ruby gave a slight smile at Blake, causing Blake to return the smile, rather weakly, and give a slight nod.

"Sure Ruby… I'll remember from now on." She spoke in a soft voice. "Now… Could you go see what's taking Lucas so long please? I might get a cat nap before he gets back."

The black and red haired girl gave a slight nod then took a few steps back. "Get well soon, Blake!" She said, shortly before running around the corner, out of sight.

* * *

**[Scene Break]**

* * *

About five seconds after locking the door, a red blur passed by me, then stopped about three feet behind me, at a guess, since I wasn't looking. "Hello again, Ruby." I commented at a guess as to who it was.

"Hi Lucas. Blake wants to know why you're taking so long." The Scythe wielder remarked in a rather cheery tone, although it seemed slightly forced.

I replied with a small sigh then shook my head. "Takes a bit of searching to find these, you know. They're not exactly on display." I replied, holding up the Ribbon I took. "Don't worry. I didn't go through your stuff… Just a bit of Blakes things, and I didn't look for long." I turned my head to give the young girl a small smile, then looked back down the hallway.

"Um… Good, good… Well, best get that to her before anyone sees… I'll see you round, Lucas, right?" Now either her acting was getting better, or she was actually cheering up, because it didn't sound as forced anymore.

I replied with a small nod. "Yeah. I'll see you around, Ruby." I raised a hand behind me then gave it a small wave, saying bye before walking off, then, after a second, giving Ruby a taste of her own medicine and letting off a bit of my Aura, vanishing into a blur of purple flames. Everything around me seemed to stop, all the students walking around the hall moving almost half the speed. I made it back to the infirmary in no time at all, then stopped by Blakes bed, appearing in what would seem to be an explosion of purple flames to Blake. She showed no reaction whatsoever.

"Hello again Lucas." She greeted me as if I had walked in like a normal person. I couldn't help but let out a small sigh.

"Is that it? I appear out of nowhere, as a pillar of purple flames, and all you can say is 'hello again'? Would it kill you to act shocked?" I teased, sitting down on the chair beside her bed and leaning over towards her a small bit.

A single slender, dark eyebrow arched at my question. The rest of the of the felines features remained impassive. "May I have my ribbon, Lucas?" She asked, her voice much better than before. It wasn't quite the silky smoothness that she held just the other day. It was, understandably, still rather rough, but closer to silk than velcro now.

I extended one of my pale hands, contrasting with the pitch blackness of my Samarata Gauntlets that covered my lower forearms. Upon unclenching my hand, the ribbon inside uncurled and fell out across my fingers. "Here you are… Need a hand with it?" I asked, doubting that she could tie a bow with one hand, or move her left arm.

Her answer was rather obvious and I saw it coming a mile off. "No. I'll be fine." It was to be expected. I answered with a small shrug, then relaxed into the seat beside her bed as soon as her fingers plucked the soft fabric from my hand.

"Very well… If you need a hand, I'll be right here." I gave her a small smile, to which she just frowned more. This girl did _not _like the idea of being helped…

Blake reached up and draped the ribbon over the front of her ears, then let out a hiss of pain as, I assume, she tried to move her left arm to begin tying the ribbon in place. A few seconds later, she tried again, her eyes closed and breaths escaping her lips in short pants. She was in way too much pain to be doing herself any good.

"Blake. Stop it. You're just hurting yourself." I pointed out the facts bluntly. My tone wasn't venomous, per se, but it wasn't sugar coated in the slightest. Sugarcoating it would just waste time.

She shot me a look that appeared to be an attempt at an intimidating glare. She just looked like a wounded kitty which, in all fairness, she really was. "Put your finger here." She commanded, using her useable hand to move one of the folds of the ribbon behind her ears so she could tie it. She tapped a spot that I assumed was the place she wanted my finger, so I complied, leaning forward and placing a long pale finger where she had tapped.

"What now?" I asked, slightly bemused at what she was planning to do. Did she want me to tie it for her or-. My thoughts were cut off by a sudden movement of her right hand, dexterous and fast. She was using my finger to help herself tie the bow, working around her inability to use her left arm. Within a minute, probably slower than her normal speed, the bow was tied up perfectly around her ears, leaving me to slowly pull back my finger from the top of her head, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks, Lucas." She said, looking up at me with that quirky half smile, half smirk that I love seeing. It was coloured by something else too… Pride? Understandable, I thought to myself. She had gained my help by having me stand still and do nothing, allowing herself to do most the work. I nodded a small bit at this assessment. It made sense, it fit perfectly with her character, or what he'd seen of it so far. One thing still didn't click into place though...

I sat back down in the seat, my head tilted just enough to display my curiosity, my lips forming words that seemed to flow without me willing them to. What I said would probably get me a slap, or worse. Perhaps both, the slap now, then the rest when she could properly wield her blade and chase someone.

"So, what's with the romantic smut books?"

The look I got was one that could scare even a Nevermore. I figured that right there and then, I had ruined our relationship so far. What I heard caught me off guard even more.

"The only way you'd know, aside from reading them now, which you didn't have time to do, would be if you'd read them before, Lucas… Seems like we have the same guilty pleasure." I had been expecting a reprimand for my comment, but after a moment, the glare had turned into one that promised my next meal would be through a straw, quickly turned into one of amusement and teasing, and the comment had been a simple statement, said in an equally teasing tone without a defensive edge to it, instead of a promise of eternal pain.

"Guilty as charged." I commented with a slight chuckle, leaning back into the not-so-comfortable chair, my head shaking a small bit. "Although, I'm sure our reasons are different, so I'm rather interested to hear your reason, if it's not too much to ask." I didn't want to push my luck too much, but something would kill me one day… More likely than not, it would be my curiosity.

Blake blinked once, her head tilting, and then wincing at the pain caused by the stretching of the roasted skin. After a second, she appeared as if she was going to close up, but then thought better of it. "It's because of these..." She started.

At first, I was confused, but then the bow on her head twitched a small bit, giving away what she was talking about. I gave her a understanding nod, letting her know that I was listening, and following what she was saying.

"My entire life, I was subject to ridicule and torture, hatred and pain. I was pushed away from everyone and… Well, I hardly need to tell you all this." She gave a wry smile. She was right, of course. I knew exactly what she was talking about. Faunus were not accepted anywhere. Not fully, anyway. "So, I enveloped myself in a fantasy world. One where everything had a happy ending. A fairytale. The romance is something that always worked, no matter the difficulties, and, of course, for a..." Her voice dropped a small bit, eyes flicking around to check for anyone within earshot. "A Faunus... Normality is impossible, purely because we have some extra parts that Humans don't." Her voice was laced with a bit of venom at these words. Clearly, like myself, she harboured a fair amount of resentment towards Humans.

I thought this through for a second, locking my fingers together, palms down, then rested my chin on the cradle I had created with my hands whilst my elbows rested on the armrest of the metal chair. Her reasoning was almost the same as mine. "So you take solace in the fantasy of books, purely because they give you a respite from the harsh reality of this cruel and pitiful world?" I asked, my voice low, thoughtful and considerate.

A small nod was all the conformation that I needed, however, her next words caught me off guard. "Anyway, it's called Erotica. Not smut. It's actually quite nice anyway, especially when it's two characters that I've been waiting five books to just get together. Damned Jayce and Carol wouldn't admit they like each other for five whole damned books!" A small bit of frustration was seeping into her voice at this point, and I couldn't help but chuckle in understanding. I had, after all, read that series myself.

Time for a topic change, I thought to myself, before she corrects my use of smut instead of Erotica again. "You know, book eight came out about a month ago… Shame that Jayce vanished at the end of seven…" As soon as the words left my lips, I found myself wondering if she'd even read the seventh book yet. An angry glare was my answer.

"Spoilers much?" She asked, hypothetically, of course. She held the glare for what felt like an eternity, before letting out a long sigh.

My hands raised in my defence, although my head dipped a small bit. I hated being on both the receiving and giving end of spoilers. "I could let you borrow seven and eight, if you want..." I offered, hoping to atone for my sin. Thankfully, the small smile that crept across her lips showed me that it was successful, if only a slight bit.

"Sure, drop them off whenever you can. I'm halfway through Ninja-" She cut off her words almost immediately, her face turning beet red at what she was about to say. "Halfway through another book right now, so it can wait a while." Clearly, her face would take a while to cool down, and not just from the burn marks, so I tilted my head away,using my hands to cover the small smirk that had undoubtedly grown across my features.

Unfortunately for me, Blake had caught the shift in my lips and shot me a small frown, although made no comment upon it. Most likely so she wouldn't have to admit to what she was going to say. Instead, she changed the topic once again. "Anyway… What are you then? Faunus wise, that is."

"My Faunus Heritage? Oh, well I'm a-" A loud explosion cut off my words. The vibrations could be felt inside my core, shaking my entire body to the point where it felt like I was going to explode. The steady, rhythmic beeping of the heartbeat monitor that Blake was hooked up to took a sudden spike, and I was sure that my heart had skipped a few beats as well.

"For the love of Dust! I swear I will _KILL_ whoever that was!" I growled out. Twice in just as many days, the silence had been ruined by some kind of fighting. "If they make a habit of this I swear to Dust-" My words were cut off once again, this time, by my own Scroll ringing on the bedside table. Reaching across to grab the device, I already had a good idea of what was going to be written on the screen. My heart dropped upon seeing it.

'_They're here. Area 5-7. Requesting help'_

Blake spoke up, just as I sunk even further into the seat, taking a few deep breaths. "Lucas? What's wrong? Are we under attack?" No awards for being perceptive, but I gave her a small nod.

"It can't be too many, but I've been asked to help defend. Will you be okay for a while? If anyone comes in, send me message and no matter what, I'll be back. Just a blank message, okay?" I pushed myself to my feet before waiting for her answer, Samarata launching into action at the activation of my Aura. There was no Physical Manifestation, however. I wasn't using it yet.

She gave a small nod and a slight smile. "Stay safe, Lucas."

I replied with an equal nod, then turned to walk out the room before stopping and looking back over my shoulder. "Thanks, Blake. I'll be back soon." As soon as the words left my lips, my feet carried me out the door, my heart now beating at a thousand miles per hour. Samarata acted according to my wishes, the left gauntlet changing into a large shield, and the right, a curved blade, reminiscent of a Scimitar. The black contrasted with the white of the walls around me, and I couldn't help but hold back the thought that soon, these walls may not be white, nor my blade be black, both of them being stained red after the battle.

* * *

**Well! That's it! Chapter four, finally done! Again, sorry for the HUGE delay. Blame the postal company, repair company, supplier company, and college for being total dicks to me. . Ah well… It's done now. Now, leave a review if you like… This is by far, my longest chapter so far, with over 4000 words. I /did/ plan for it to be longer, but after seeing the last episode of RWBY, No Brakes, I was inspired to change my entire plot idea. xD**

**So, what do you think now? Good? Bad? Give me your opinions guys! Seriously. They DO help. I NEED feedback to know how to improve this. Can't get better without knowing what to change.**


End file.
